Thunder Revised
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: A rewrite of Darkened Thunder. Rated 'M' for mature content. There's a new hedgehog in town. No one knows who she is, or what she wants; and she seems to know a lot about Sonic and Co., especially Shadow. Will they find out how she knows so much? Only time will tell.


This is a remake of Darkened Thunder. I wasn't quite happy how the old one was, it felt VERY fan-girlish. So I'm going to be fixing that in this revised version. Just to note, this may end up being a completely different story.

Edit: After finishing the chapter, it's become apparent that it's an entirely new story. Not sure if I should keep the name, or rename it as something else.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic and co. I DO, however, own Ember the Hedgehog, Spade The Hedgehog, and Ashe The Hedgehog. This WILL be a 'M' Rated story. Language, and sexual situations abound.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', )( Scene Change )(, and ((Author Notes)).

)( Prolog )(

Somewhere, deep within the vast storage areas of the ARK, an event was taking place. The storage area wasn't much; various containers either broken or empty, except one. This is where we would find Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman as most liked to call him.

He "Hmm.."ed a bit as he typed at a keyboard console that was connected to the frosted over capsule. "Interesting..Interesting.." He muttered to himself, his glasses reflecting the rapidly sprawling lines of code that streamed down the screen in front of him.

"A-HA!" He stated as he found what he was looking for, and began to rapidly type into the keyboard with increased enthusiasm. "There!" He'd declare with an excited flourish of his right hand, his index finger pressing down the 'Enter' key.

The frosted up capsule began to light up, revealing a hazy figure within. The door cracked open, a jet of cold fog hissing out, before the door clanked all the way open, sliding down into the floor. Standing there in the capsule's interior, frost covering most of it's form, was a dark burgundy female hedgehog.

She wore a a white turtleneck sleeveless dress, the hem rolled up around her mid-thighs, white fingerless gloves, with dark blue cuffs rolled at the top, a pair of white sneaker/boots, with extended cuffs to almost halfway to her knees, that had three dark blue rings around the cuffs; and finally, a pair of silver rimmed sun glasses with dark blue lenses.

Her hair/quills were hip length at the longest, or so it seemed from what Ivo could see of her hair anyways. There was a bit of a mini mohawk going on between her ears, that was pointed back and down with the flow of the rest of her hair. On each ear was a spiral of silver rings, where at the last ring, there was a dangling slightly glowing sapphire shaped into a four-sided diamond that peaked at the top and bottom.

Orange eyes suddenly snapped open, making Ivo flinch inwardly a bit. "Hello Ember. My name is-" Eggman started before, "-Ivo Robotnik. Grandson of Gerald Robotnik, and cousin to Maria Robotnik." Ember interrupted, shaking herself a moment to get rid of the last of the frost upon her person, and stepped out of the loathsome capsule. She hated those things.

Ivo was able to see that the rest of her hair was in a bit of a reversed layer, with the middle lock being the shortest of all the others, and ended about mid-back to Ember. There were a few other 'short' locks that splayed around the top of her head, the two smaller spikes that made up her mohawk looked something like Shadow's..if they were more slicked back.

"Yes, yes. I'm not surprised you know me. The reason I got you out of this capsule, is because I need your help." Ivo stated, linking his hands behind his back as she looked somewhat curiously up at him. "Elaborate, if you please." She stated, her arms crossing under her moderately sized chest.

"I'm going to be bluntly honest. Seeing as previous attempts to manipulate or control others into my plans never seem to work. I'm trying to take over the world. I feel, that with my superior intellect, I deserve to unite the world in a single glorious empire. Time and time again I make attempts, but they, infuriatingly, come to nothing. Because of a few 'Heroes' that like to stop me." Ivo stated, making Ember nod a moment, ear twitching in thought.

"Sounds like a grand goal. I don't see why the line of Gerald shouldn't be in a place of power. I'm not opposed to giving you a hand. It's the least I can do, for you not leaving me here to freeze. However..I want my continued freedom. I wish to explore the world." Ember stated, Ivo nodding a bit, hand on his chin in thought. "Very well. Very Well. I can accept that. I'll have to make you some type of communicator, so I can let you know if I need you to do something for me." Ivo stated, stroking his mustache.

"How long would that take, Ivo?" Ember asked, ears flicking as he seemed to frown a bit at her casual referral to him. "Call me Doctor Eggman, everyone else does at any rate. And MAYBE a day." Ivo stated, making Ember nod. "Very well Doctor. I'll see you in twenty-four hours from now." Ember stated, before surprising Ivo as she disappeared in a black blip of teleportation. "Hmm, maybe this time my plans will work.." Ivo mused to himself, turning to walk down the hallway, to make his way back to his home base.

)( Story Start )(

As promised, Ember had returned to Eggman at exactly twenty-four hours as she had said she would. On her left wrist, was a white and gray watch-like device. Eggman had explained that he didn't require her abilities as of yet, as he was still working on various projects, so he didn't mind if she went out and did what she wanted.

So that's what she did. Currently, she was enjoying the joys of Airgear roller-blades. They worked similarly like the hover-board brands, only without the hovering part. She was dashing through Central city, taking advantage of everything that was laying around; she was twisting and turning, flipping all around, and just having a grand time of it, even if a few people had to jump out of her way and curse her as she dashed past.

Sonic was enjoying his day, taking a walk, for once. Amy was ecstatic, since she had managed to get Sonic to slow down for once and just hang out with her. Of course, Tails was there too, but Amy didn't mind, she had Sonic talking to her!

Sonic laughed at something Tails said, raising his newly gotten ice cream cone to his mouth to take a bite, when *WOOSH!*, it was suddenly gone. Sonic blinked a couple of times in confusion, looking around for Shadow, wondering if he was joking with him when he heard a "Thanks man!" in the distance.

It was female, and she was already quite a distance away, Sonic's green eyes tracking every jump, flip, and twist she did. "...Maaaan! Be right back Ames! I'm gonna go get my Ice Cream back!" Sonic stated with a large grin, and dashed off at nearly super sonic speeds.

Ember flipped over Sonic as he seemed to appear right in front of her. "Hey lady! That's MY Ice cream you stole!" Sonic stated, arms crossed, frown on his face, and foot tapping, at least, until he ran after her as Ember didn't stop. "WAS your ice cream!" Ember retorted, and with two large bites, demolished the cone.

"OH COME ON!" Sonic cried, pouting at the low tactic she had used. "Hahaha-ACK!" Ember started to laugh, before the brain-freeze hit her like a ton of bricks, making her stumble and ram right smack into a just materializing Shadow.

Shadow was confused, and defensive, as he found something slamming into him as soon as he set foot in Central City. And thus, found himself punching a figure in white away from himself before he even realized it was a female hedgehog, that wasn't Amy.

Ember "OOF!"ed at the punch, coughing a moment as she was torn between holding her newly injured stomach, or her current brain frozen head, and compromised with one hand on her head, the other her stomach. "Heya Shadow. Might want to get those reflexes looked at, can't just go hitting girls now." Sonic stated, stopping a couple feet away from the confused black and red hedgehog.

"She shouldn't have hit me first." Shadow stated with a scowl. "F-First off. I accidentally ran into you, not hit you." Ember groaned, figuring her stomach was fine for now, and went back to holding her head with both hands, at least until the brain freeze wore off. "Second of all, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ember yelled, suddenly right in-front of Shadow's face, making him unconsciously take a step back.

She was shorter than he was, about half a head, and those orange eyes of hers seemed to burn in anger so much, that her eyes seemed to glow. Shadow was about to reply, when she drew back, looking him up and down a moment, hand on her chin, as she seemed to think, looking over at Sonic in most the same way, and then Amy and Tails as they managed to catch up to Sonic.

"Hmm. You all appear to be Sonic The Hedgehog, whom can reach speeds up to Mach 3, Miles Prower, aka Tails, two-tailed anomaly, genius I.Q., inventor, child, and Amy Rose, self-proclaimed 'girlfriend' of Sonic, wields a massive hammer to get her way when she throws a tantrum." Ember stated.

Sonic and the other blinked, Tails a bit curious, and Amy, well, she was rather pissed off and seething a bit. "You seem to know an awful lot. Stalker maybe?" Shadow remarked, making Ember look at him, brow arching. "Of course, who can forget Project 002: Shadow. Speeds that rival Sonic, chaos energy manipulation, generally considered to be the 'Ultimate' Lifeform."

Ember grinned as Shadow frowned at being compared as equal to Sonic. Tails had a confused look, blinking a moment. "Hey..How do you know Shadow's project number?...And if he's number two..who's number one?" Tails asked, making Shadow stare down Ember, who just grinned more. "You'd have to ask Project 001, won't you?" She quipped, snickering a bit, enjoying the verbal taunting.

"As to how I know. I like to read things. Especially if they're secret." Ember continued, before her watch beeped at her. She held up a 'one moment' gesture, and turned around, pulling out an ear piece and a mic, sliding away a few feet, to answer her phone. "Hello. Yes. I see. I'll be there shortly then." She was heard talking, but nothing on who was talking to her.

She put the headset away, and turned to them, giving them a bit of a wave. "I have to go, it was..interesting..meeting you all." She stated, before darting away suddenly, almost as fast as Sonic and Shadow, who blinked. Shadow of course, gave chase, because he wanted to know who she was, and how she knew so much. Sonic followed because it seemed interesting.

She was dashing and darting all over the city, flipping over people and obstacles, before she suddenly veered into an alley. They thought her caught, but as soon as they ran into the dead end alley, she was gone; the two hedgehogs scoured the area, but she was no where to be found.

)( Eggman's Base )(

Ember tilted her head a bit as she watched Ivo work on some sort of machine. He had called it 'Metal Sonic' when she had asked about it. He was currently upgrading the robot, since he had wanted to use him in his plan. Ember had no idea what that phase of the plan was, mainly since it didn't concern her, as far as she knew.

Currently, her main goal was to track down the various Chaos Emeralds, and obtain them. She turned her attention back to the computer screen she was working on, researching where the emeralds were. One was with Shadow, and she figured she would save that one for last, or near last.

One was with Tails, another in a bank vault, one in a museum, two privately owned, and the last had no information, probably hidden somewhere in the world. She made a mental checklist, saving it to memory. She would go and find the missing one first, then, the Bank and the Museum, after that would be the private owners, Tails, and then Shadow.

She logged off of the computer, stretching a bit, before she walked over to a small shelf near by. On it was a bit of a visor/headset combination. It was supposed to help her home in on the emeralds. And next to it was a backpack. She lifted the contraption up, and sliding it over her face. It set like a pair of visor sunglasses..if they were super teched out. She picked up the backpack, and slipped it on, raising a hand to Ivo, who waved her off as he continued to tinker. Within moments, Ember had disappeared.

(( Just going to make a small note here right quick. The headset/visor thing sort of resembles something Snake-Eyes from G.I. Joe would wear. ))

)( One Month Later )(

Over the past week, there were stories on the news, about baffling break-ins. There seemed to be nothing taken, as if whomever had done it, was at the wrong place, or changed their mind about stealing. Tails scratched the side of his face as he read the newspaper. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place what it was just yet. He shrugged, it would probably come to him sooner or later.

He glanced up as Shadow walked into the kitchen, Tails waving, as a drowsy Sonic followed a minute later. "How's Spade doing?" Tails asked, Shadow shrugging a bit, making two cups of coffee. "She's doing better. Still bitchy about being in the hospital. She wants out fast. Says they're trying to poison her with the food." Shadow stated, quirking a slight smile.

Sonic snorted a moment, accepting the mug of coffee Shadow gave him. "Isn't she part of the M.S.D.? Isn't their food worse than hospital food?" Sonic asked, making Shadow shrug. "I wouldn't know, I've never had either. And I don't exactly plan on it in the future." Shadow replied, sipping on his coffee.

(( Mobian Special Defense. Rivals to G.U.N. Always By-The-Book and more honor bound than G.U.N.))

Tails looked up a moment, as if remembering something. "Oh Shadow, I almost forgot. Rouge wants you to come down to the club tonight. Didn't say why, just that she wanted you to check something out for her." Tails stated, making Shadow look at the younger male in curiosity. "Very well." Shadow sighed, knowing it was near useless to ignore Rouge when she wanted something.

)( Club Rouge, Later that night )(

Shadow sighed a bit as he entered the club, glancing around a bit at the various patrons there. He saw Rouge and made his way over to her, arms crossed over his chest. "What did you want me to see?" He asked, ear flicking a bit at the volume of the music playing. Rouge smiled a bit, patting Shadow's shoulder. "I got a new act a couple of weeks ago. She's really good too." Rouge stated, making Shadow sigh a bit.

"Rouge..if this is another one of your schemes to hook me up with someone.." Shadow stated, wanting to growl a bit in frustration. Rouge was always trying to get him a 'partner' of some sort, always said he needed to 'relax'.

He looked up as the music changed, people quieting down, and swarming near the stage as the music began to gear up. Slowly, Ember slinked out from behind the curtains, wearing some sort of black tight clothing. She began to dance around to the music, dipping and twirling around, doing a hand-stand before she turned, sliding into a split, which made most of the males in the club howl and yell in happiness.

Ember swirled her legs, standing back up and walking away for a moment, only to bend over backwards, nearly touching the floor with her ears, before she snapped right back up, making the patrons whoop and cat-call. Shadow was fairly surprised, for one, he hadn't quite seen a dance like this before.

It wasn't even mature or suggestive, but the way she could move seemed almost unreal, and most of the men there were enjoying the show a lot. "Flexible isn't she?" Rouge asked, grinning as Shadow stared. Shadow shrugged a bit, more surprised that Ember would be doing such a thing, as she didn't really seem the type.

The song ended and Ember swayed off the stage, disappearing behind the curtain once more. She reappeared in the club about five minutes later, wearing her usual attire, or at least, the outfit Shadow had seen her in the first time they had met. "So, how was that?" Ember asked, grinning at Rouge, who chuckled and pat her on the shoulder.

"Honey, since you started working, sales have gone up." Rouge stated, nudging Shadow a bit. Ember seemed to notice Shadow, head tilting as she grinned a bit. "Never thought I'd see you in a place like this." She teased, making Rouge pout a bit with a "Hey! I'm your boss you know!..And my club is respectable."

Ember laughed, waving Rouge off. "Not what I meant, honestly." She said, blinking as one of the server girls brought over a platter of drinks, which seemed like there was near twenty shots and about five glasses. "Compliments of your fans." She'd state with a laugh at Ember's surprised look.

"Oh man..I have to drink all of those.." She grumbled with a sigh. It was one of the rules, employees had to accept drinks, especially the ones who worked entertainment. Rouge chuckled, patting Ember on the shoulder, and nudging Shadow. "Keep an eye on her, would you?" She asked, before walking off to do whatever it was she did in her club.

Shadow sat, amused, over the next hour, as Ember forced down the drinks, pretending to enjoy them, well, most she did actually. "Man this..This is..Like..Twice..as many..as last time.." Ember stated, swaying a bit in her seat. She either didn't notice, or care, as more drinks were brought over, Shadow sneaking a few of them for himself.

He mainly didn't want to see her drink so much she passed out, or something equally as bad. Plus, he did occasionally enjoy a few drinks. They never did much except for a calming buzz, but he never seemed to really get drunk like most others did. It was probably something to do with how he was made, his regeneration factor, or something.

Shadow watched, amused a bit, as Ember swayed in her seat, half from the alcohol, half from the music. Or so it seemed anyways. "I..Think I ne-need to go lie down.." Ember slurred a bit, trying to stand up, and wobbled precariously. Shadow stood up, lending her his arm, looking around a moment. "Uh, where are you staying?" He asked, looking down at her in concern.

"Up." Ember stated, smiling a bit as she hugged onto his arm, seeming to laugh at something her drunken mind seemed to see. Rouge appeared, sighing a bit, looking Ember over. "Wow, she's got it bad. Shadow, can you take her to the apartment upstairs, the second one. Make sure she gets to sleep fine." Rouge asked, Shadow nodding, and carefully began to lead Ember upstairs, and to her apartment.

She managed to find her key, and he unlocked the door, leading her in, closing the door behind him. She attempted to head to the kitchen, and stumbled a bit as she was without support, Shadow instantly there to help her, sighing a bit as she decided to snuggle against him with a murmur, her face pressing against the white patch of fur on his chest.

She stood back a moment, as if she realized what she was doing, and coughed a moment, using a wall for support to the kitchen, making herself a glass of soda. "Do..you want something too?" She asked, looking at him from over the island bar. Shadow shrugged, so she grabbed him a glass, pouring him some soda as well, Shadow taking the moment to look around her apartment.

He looked back to her as he heard her trying to walk back and not spill the drinks. He took his drink, quickly draining the soda in a few gulps as she did near the same, leaving the glasses on the counter. "Sorry, this must be..very..very...I can't remember what I was going to say.." Ember stated, laughing a bit.

Shadow chuckled a bit, shrugging. "It's fine, really. Let's get you set up in your room, so you can get to sleep." He stated, leading her around, finding her room easily. Ember seemed to find something amusing, as she was laughing softly to herself. He gave her an inquisitive look, making her laugh even more. "You like it that way, huh?" She asked, making him give her a confused look.

"No worries, I'll stay awake a little longer.." She murmured, sitting on her bed, and, here Shadow blushed and turned around as she began to undress right there. He was about to walk out of the room, when he felt her hands on one of his arms, tugging him towards the bed with a slightly coy smile. He wasn't sure if it was her own, or one she had learned from Rouge. He realized, after a moment, he hadn't even resisted, and found himself sitting on the bed, Ember straddling his lap.

He found his hands on her hips, Ember leaning forwards, placing a small kiss on his lips. She continued to place small soft kisses on his lips, which, slowly, began to linger longer and longer. He found himself pulling her closer, their hips pressed against each other, and his arms circling around her, pulling her body flush against his.

He briefly wondered what he was doing, allowing this to go on, and, finding himself unwilling to stop. He began to return the kisses, with more heat and power, which made her hips grind against his and her fingers to curl in the fur on his chest. He nipped at her bottom lip, which made her mouth open, and his tongue slipped inside, roving around, tasting the residual alcohol in her mouth.

He slipped off his shoes, hips grinding up against hers, fumbling a moment to take off his gloves as well, though, he left his power bracers on his wrists. Things were definitely heating up, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop, not unless she told him to, and by the way she was grinding against him and holding the kiss, there didn't seem to be any chance of that.

He reached around, holding her by the rear as he stood up, turning and laying her on the bed, his body still pressed against hers. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking down at her questioningly. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, shuddering a bit as she continued to grind up against him. Ember growled a bit, reaching up and pulled him back down into another heated kiss, and with that, he took that as a 'no' and continued on.

They continued to grind against each other, hands sliding and pawing at each other's bodies. He found she enjoyed it when he nipped and sucked at her breasts, making her chest arch up against his hands and mouth as he played with them. He found it somewhat amusing that her hips would twitch when his fingers stroked and flicked between her legs; which she seemed to enjoy, from the sounds she made, and with how wet she got from the stimulation.

He had a moment of confusion and panic as, when he finally slid inside of her, he broke through something, which made her cry out in pain and flinch. He laid there frozen for a minute, wondering what he did wrong, before, slowly, she began to arch her hips against his again, making him shudder a bit in pleasure. Taking the hint, he continued on, finding himself holding her hands up above her head by her wrists, which she didn't seem to mind that either.

)( Meanwhile )(

Rouge hummed a bit as she was looking around her club. People were slowly filing out, most drunk. She nodded to her employees as, once the club closed down, it was cleaned, and then the workers leaving. Rouge tilted her head, wondering if Ember was alright, she seemed fairly drunk when she saw Shadow escorting her up. In fact..She hadn't seen Shadow come back down. But then again, he could've just used Chaos Control to go home. She made sure the club was locked down, and made her way upstairs, passing by her own apartment, and to Ember's door.

Her head tilted, and her hand froze half-way to knocking. She narrowed her eyes a moment, head tilting as she stuck an ear to the door. There. That's what she had heard. It seemed the two were getting to know each other VERY well, from the sounds she could hear of the two of them. She smiled a bit, walking away and to her apartment. She knew introducing Ember to Shadow would work out!

)( Some Hours Later )(

Ember groaned lightly as she laid in her bed. She glanced over at Shadow, who, it seemed, was finally out. She winced a bit as she slid out of bed, and stood up, hand holding her stomach. "Yeesh..packs one hell of a punch.." She snickered to herself. She worked quickly, she had no idea how long he would be out. She moved a picture, and opened a secret safe, placing Shadow's emerald inside of it, and taking out an identical looking one.

She closed the safe, put the picture back like it was, and slid back into bed, and deposited the fake emerald back where Shadow had hidden it in his quills. He probably wouldn't even notice the difference. Since they were made to be near identical as the real ones, though, they only had about half the power of a real one.

'Shadow: Check. Next: Tails.' She thought to herself as she curled up next to the sleeping Shadow. 'The things I do to achieve an objective..' She thought, before, slowly, drifting off to sleep with a yawn.

)( The Next Morning )(

Ember was properly sore the next morning. Especially since Shadow only seemed to nap for about thirty or so minutes before he'd wake up again, and her as well, and go another round or so. She blushed a bit as the memories came back to her. It was worth it to pretend to be so drunk, especially if she got down part of her mission early in the process. She stepped out of the shower, drying off and putting her clothing on, and walked out, seeing that Shadow had made some coffee.

She nodded to him in thanks, seeing him blush a bit in return, looking rather guilty. "Cheer up. I'm not complaining..I don't think I did at any point last night." She stated, making his blush grow a bright red, which amused her a bit. "I really shouldn't have..You were..very intoxicated..I had no right.." He mumbled over his cup of coffee.

Ember nearly snorted her coffee, looking at him in amusement. "If I remember correctly..I was the one who started it. So, seriously, don't feel bad.. It's not so bad that you were my first." She stated, making him blush even more. "You..were my first as well.." Shadow managed to mumble, trying to look at anything except her.

Ember smiled a bit, reaching out and patting his arm. "Pretty good for a first time, yeah? At least we made each others day..Or night rather." She chuckled, making Shadow quirk a slight smile. "As to the..first time..Don't feel bad, or weird..That's how it is for a woman's first time, it's completely natural. It just means that I was a virgin...You've got some stamina yourself..considering.." She mused.

"Well..I AM 'The Ultimate Lifeform'." He replied, smirking a bit, making Ember snicker a bit. "At any rate..I'm not quite sure on the protocol here..I mean, you're a nice guy and all, from what I've seen anyways, but, I'm not really interested in you romantically. Last night was just.." Ember stated, trailing off a bit as Shadow smirked a bit. "A loss of control?" He finished, chuckling a bit. "No worries. I have no interest in you in that way either. It was..an interesting experience, to say the least, but I'm not sorry for it." Shadow replied, making Ember nod.

"So, it's agreed then? Friends? Last night was just a one time deal?" She asked, Shadow nodding. "Sounds agreeable to me." He replied, finishing off his coffee. "If you're ever in the Mystic Ruins area, you should drop by Tails' place. He's been wanting to talk to you." Shadow stated, standing up, Ember nodding. "Sure thing, maybe later today, or tomorrow, I'm off work. Honestly, I think I want to relax after all that..exercise..we had last night." Ember stated, smirking, while Shadow chuckled.

"Very well. Give Rouge my regards. I'll see you another time." Shadow stated, Ember nodding as he Chaos Controlled away, not seeming to have noticed the difference of the emerald. Ember slowly finished off her coffee, before she stood up, walking to her room, and to the safe. She opened it up, grabbing the backpack out of it, and closed the safe, putting the picture back over it. In an instant, she had disappeared, and reappeared in Ivo's base, nearly giving him a heart-attack.

"Don't do that!" Ivo growled, pointing at her, Ember shrugging a bit as she pulled off the backpack, and placing the six emeralds she had gotten into their designated place in the machine he was fiddling with. They sat in their own container, which, as he had explained to her, hid their energy from those who could maybe track it.

"I only have one more to get. The yellow one, that Tails has. I should have it easily within the next day or so." She stated, putting her backpack back on, Ivo nodding and rubbing his hands together in glee as he looked at the collected emeralds. "Good! Good. Things are going according to plan..How did you manage to switch out Shadow's?" Ivo asked, suddenly looking at her in curiosity.

Ember stared at Ivo, ear flicking a bit as she debated her words. "I wore his energy out in a battle of wills, so to speak." Ember stated, arms crossing as Ivo twisted the ends of his mustache on one side, seeming to debate if her answer was satisfactory or not. "Very well. Well done! Well done indeed. Bring me that last emerald. I'm almost done with my plan." Ivo stated, Ember nodding, and disappearing and reappearing in her borrowed apartment.

She walked out the door, and nearly ran into Rouge, almost literally. Rouge was smirking wide at her, which made Ember sweat-drop a bit. "So, have a bit of..midnight..fun..with Shadow?" Rouge asked, making Ember stare at her a moment. "Yes. It was a bit of a lapse of control on both our parts. We've agreed it was nice, but no further actions of similar intent are to occur between us." Ember stated, crossing her arms as Rouge pouted a bit. "Awwww..." ing in disappointment.

)( End Chapter )(

So this is chapter one of a revised Darkened Thunder. Completely new storyline from the first one, if it isn't obvious by now. I don't know how many chapters this will be, considering the pacing I've got going. I also don't know when I'll have new chapters out, since this is actually a slow process.

And just to head off questions: No, Shadow and Ember are NOT going to be a couple. The sex that happened in this chapter was a one time thing. Mainly since Ember used it to obtain Shadow's emerald.

My other OCs will be featured in the next chapter, to those who might be curious about the other names. Until next time, farewell!


End file.
